


de insania ad regem

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Study, Family Issues, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A study of a bit of a poisoned checkmate.King George murders a prince. Dream doesn't like it that much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	de insania ad regem

**Author's Note:**

> written at 4 am. consider leaving kudos or a comment for the pain. it's free and you can always change your mind.

The bishop traversed through the board in one, decisive move, landing on A3, effectively putting the undefended white king in check. 

George gracefully retracted his hand. “Check, again.” The corners of his lips lifted endearingly as he shot a bashful look from under his sooty eyelashes towards his opponent. He shifted in his seat as he hummed thoughtfully, admiring the droplets of sweat trailing down the other’s face and tilted his head.  
The unnamed prince, the fifth, already, entered King George’s palace with confidence in his stride and greed glinting in the depths of his eyes. As soon as they saw him, the knights knew he was going to have the same fate as the others. Hubris was often the cause of many fools’ downfall. 

The clock ticked ominously as the sand in the big hourglass situated next to the prince started falling at a threatening pace. The hourglass was pristine, yet it looked ancient, carefully sculpted gold lining the mahogany wood that encased it. It looked loved, cherished. King George prized it, like he did a lot of his items, including the exquisite chess set they were using that very moment. Reserved for more special occasions. His long fingers, often found pressing on the delicate keys of a grand piano or the strings of a harp, were caressing the smooth surface of a human skull that was placed right next to his almost empty glass of wine. He threw a look at the hourglass and then at the board. The prince was thoroughly destroyed. If he had any sense of self-respect he would have resigned a long time ago.

Dream watched as George suddenly smiled at his opponent. “You see it, right?” George’s crystalline tone resounded through the hall. “Your king has been trapped for a while now. You overlooked my knight” He giggled and glanced at Dream briefly. “Maybe you should have resigned when I told you to.” George stood up and daintily extended his hand towards the prince. The prince’s significantly bigger but also visibly trembling hand shook his King’s and Dream had to shoot down the spike of possessiveness that trailed down his spine. The knights often had to stand through the often grueling hours of tormenting their King put his opponents through. However, it was their King’s fight and in the end, they all wanted to watch it. 

George stood up from his chair and made a beeline to the bookshelves that lined up the walls and pulled out an old book and then took his place in front of the prince. He carefully placed one of his legs over the other and placed his hands beneath his chin, looking with doe eyes at the prince. “Do you like constellations, sir?” He asked.

The prince gaped at the King and stuttered “P-Pardon me?”. Dream refrained from scoffing and instead just rolled his eyes, knowing it would be covered by his mask. George, however, threw him a look, probably predicting his immediate reaction.

George laughed and Dream could feel his heart swelling, ready to burst into a million pieces from the pure thrill of euphoria that he felt when he heard that beautiful, precious laugh. Dream hated George for giving it away so freely. “I asked you if you like constellations, sir.”  
George continued, his tone lilting into something darker.  
Dream exchanged a quick look with Sapnap, both knowing what would happen. George was getting bored. 

“I-I don’t know.” The prince stuttered again. Wilbur snorted but he went ignored. George raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “You don’t know?”. George stood up gently and pushed the prince in his chair, choosing to lean down on his lap, making sure his backside was directly on the other’s crotch. He tangled one of his hands in the prince’s hair and leaned his head back, ensuring eye contact. Dream swallowed the strain in his throat and took a deep breath.

“You come into _my_ palace, as a suitor. You come for _my_ hand in marriage in _my_ domain, full of arrogance, believing you have a chance to kill me or make me your pretty little bed warmer and lay your filthy hands on _my_ kingdom, _my_ people. You come in, proclaiming you want peace and a lover, when your men lay outside, ready to kill my guards.” George whispers almost lovingly as he kneads his fingers through the other’s hair. “You sit down on this chair, with your beautiful little dagger hidden in your boot, poisoning my wine and you think you will take down my king, my kingdom, me.” His King sighs deeply, almost as if disappointed as he caresses the prince’s cheek with his other hand. Then he leans in and captures the other’s lips with his own as the prince struggles to get away. 

Dream saw red. Before he even realized it, his sword was drawn out and was halfway across the room, ready to drive the blade through the prince’s throat for the offense. He didn’t want his leering eyes on his George, to begin with.   
Before he knew it, however, two pairs of hands were dragging him away towards his original place. He recognized them as Sapnap’s and Technoblade’s, as he struggled to escape from their combined strength. 

George stood up as the prince was frozen, foam at his mouth, his eyes being the only sign of him being conscious. “What? Wasn’t this what you wanted? For you to feel me up?” George asked mockingly as he leaned forward, pretty face senine, and bright. “You look beautiful like this, did you know? Definitely an improvement. I decided that poison would be a quite fitting look on you. Quite the payback, I would say. You can’t blame me for that.” 

“I was born in poison, you see. My mother died right after she gave birth to me, due to arsenic. Father dearest hated her a great deal, so he decided poisoning her would be quite effective. And then he tried to poison me. Again and again. His own son, when all I wanted was his love, his attention, his approval. Truly tragic.” He hummed as he turned towards a nearby mirror and stared at the prince through the reflection. “So then, contrary to common belief, I did not, in fact, poison him, I still loved him. But he died anyway. And- Oh, he’s dead already” 

George returned to the chair that met the prince’s demise and delivered a kick to his manhood with his boot. The prince’s mouth was open, foam condensed, and his eyes were wide open, turned to the ceiling, snot dripping down his face. “Yup, definitely dead.” George decided. “Show is over, guys. Phil, could you please get Tommy and Tubbo?” The King asked the green-clad man.

Phil only smiled and promptly left the room in order to call in the other two. The trio returned shortly afterward. Tommy whistled at the sight of the dead man. “Another one bites the dust, I see, Gogy.” The King decided to only lightly roll his eyes. “Can you please get him to the dungeons in the Southern wing? I suppose Techno would find some use in him.” He turned to the ex-anarchist.

As much as the pink-haired man hated his father, George found that he was rather fond of George himself. In return for exemption and the chaos the Blade craved, the King received a valuable ally and friend. Thus, Technoblade decided to take a break from anarchy. 

“What about the men outside?” Techno asked, gesturing towards a window. George waved an arm absentmindedly. “Do whatever you think is best.” Techno didn’t wait for another order and in due time, a scream could be heard outside. 

Dream waited for George to dismiss everyone. As soon as even Phil left the hall, he pounced, crossing the room in two strides and lifted George up on the table, a hand grasping his waist tightly and the other on his jaw. Without any other words, he aggressively pressed his lips against his King’s soft ones, as the other gasped for air. He lightly bit the smaller’s lower lip and he moved towards his neck, as a soft moan resonated through the room. 

“I think we should have a little discussion.” He whispered.


End file.
